


13th and 14th

by NimueOfTheNorth



Series: Coffee and Tea [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superstition, Valentine's Day, friday 13th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: Even the most scientific minds are no protection against the bad luck of Friday 13th. Good thing romance is waiting on the other side.





	13th and 14th

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Forever Angst Friday 13th mini-challenge with a word limit of 600.  
> Prompt: ”It is entirely possible that I have just jinxed myself.“

”Spencer? What a nice surprise. I saw your team on the news with that horrible case, so I hadn’t expected to hear from you. How are you getting on?“

Spencer smiled and relaxed back into his seat. Just hearing Finlay’s voice soothed the raw edges and mental exhaustion hunting down the latest UnSub had caused.

”We caught him this morning but it was ugly. We managed to save the last victim‘s life but he‘ll have scars and trauma to carry through the rest of his life. And I’m ready for a break from all this. I put in for leave and it was approved. I have a few court appearances coming up over the next three weeks and we scheduled some custodials around that but come hell or high water I’m flying out to London on the 13th.“

”You are aware that next month’s 13th is a Friday, right?“

”Please don’t tell me you of all people buy into that kind of superstition. It’s just a date like any other and statistically completely insignificant. The only people more prone to accidents and mishaps on these days are the ones believing the old wife’s tales and making them a self-fulfilling prophecy. I’m just getting on a plane, what should go wrong with that?“

”Famous words to be regretted, Love, but I will keep my fingers crossed that everything goes to plan. I miss you and look forward to spending some quality time with you.“

”Don‘t be so pessimistic. Everything will work just fine.“

 

* * *

 

Finlay answered his phone with a frown. ”Spence? Shouldn’t you be somewhere above the Atlantic?“

”Yeah. _Should_ being the operative word.“

”What happened? I’ve been stuck supervising an op until just minutes ago. I didn’t catch the news.“

”Nothing bad, don’t worry. It’s just a bit annoying. My flight was delayed because the machine had arrived late and needed more time to get its standard checkup. That wouldn’t be so bad but while they were doing that, a major thunderstorm moved in and they had to close the airport for more than four hours. The storm has blown over but now it’s a big mess sorting out all the delayed flights. I can’t even tell you yet when I’m like to leave.“ There was a definite, annoyed whine to Spencer’s voice.

”So, Friday the 13th, hn. What could possibly go wrong, was it?“ Finlay couldn’t quite contain his amusement at the situation. Not that every hour more he could spend with his lover wasn’t precious but this was just too good to pass up on the teasing.

”Yeah, yeah, I know. Next, you’ll say ’I told you so‘ so before to steep that low I’ll admit that it is entirely possible I jinxed myself. Happy?“

”No. not really. But you’re safe and unhurt so I try to focus on the humorous side of things. You’ll still be here tomorrow and we have a whole week for nothing but us. That’s the important part. I’ll look up your arrival time once it becomes available. Have a good flight.“

 

* * *

 

Spencer walked into the pick-up area feeling drained from the long wait and flight. He never really slept well on commercial machines.

His mood improved as soon as he spotted Finlay in the crowd and as he walked towards him his lover produced a single red rose from behind his back.

Spencer buried his nose at Finlay’s neck as they hugged each other.

”Happy Valentine’s Day, Love,“ was whispered into his ear.

”I love you. And I’m never flying on a Friday the 13th ever again!“


End file.
